When Hell Freezes Over
by Devil's Advocate
Summary: Fictional Season Four Finale - the sort I would like to see ...


When Hell Freezes Over  
  
Opening Scene 1:  
  
The Manor. Phoebe's bedroom. A soft breeze enters through the open windows, moving the lace curtains, making shadows dance across the walls. Phoebe is asleep, naked and alone. The bedclothes are tousled. A figure, dark against the gloom, pauses by the bed gazing upon her. A hand reaches out to grasp her shoulder, but hesitates and then withdraws. In the silence a voice can be heard whispering, chanting softly and quickly. "It is time .it is time . it is time." The figure turns reluctantly and disappears into the shadows.  
  
Opening Scene 2:  
  
The Manor. The Attic. The Book of Shadows lies heavily upon its lectern, visible even in darkness. A tall figure stands before it, both hands placed either side of the Book, but not touching. No breeze stirs the air here, but the whispering continues, becoming louder, more insistent, "It is time . it is time ." The man closes his eyes, hesitating. But he can not ignore the whispers that plague his mind. He reaches out a hand and holds it above the Book, afraid to touch, afraid of .. "It is time . it is time . it is time ." The raised Triquetra that adorns the cover glows briefly then dies. "It is time . it is time . it is time ." The whispered chant builds to a crescendo as his fingers fall to brush quickly against the symbol. The chanting stops and all is still. Breathing heavily, the man caresses the cover more boldly, and then, his eyes glowing with excitement and with a lascivious grin, Cole opens the Book of Shadows and begins to read.  
  
Opening Credits.  
  
Act 1.  
  
Scene 1:  
  
The Manor. Phoebe's bedroom. Phoebe opens her eyes and blinks in the light. She sighs and stretches, rolling over to snuggle up against Cole. Sleepily, he drags her to him and curls his arms around her.  
  
COLE: (Mumbling) Mornin'.  
  
PHOEBE: (Smiling) Morning! Sleep well?  
  
COLE: (Yawns and opens his eyes) Yeah. Like a baby. (Smiles) Always do when I'm with you .  
  
PHEOBE: (Playfully turns in his arms and kisses him) Mmmm. Must be all that late night activity .  
  
COLE: (Eyes narrow) What do you mean?  
  
PHEOBE: ((Reaching for him under the covers and smiling seductively) Oh, I think you know what I mean .  
  
COLE: (Grins) Well . since you're in no hurry to have me make an honest woman of you, I figure it's the least I can do.  
  
Phoebe: (Whispers) The very least .  
  
Their kiss deepens as Cole pulls her on top of him.  
  
Scene 2:  
  
Piper is seated at the dining table with Leo, in companionable silence. Both are reading sections of the newspaper, and the remains of breakfast litter the table. They are disturbed by Paige who enters, a mulish expression on her face.  
  
PAIGE: (Truculently.) Well, if it isn't the happily married couple.  
  
Leo looks up and smiles at her greeting, but Piper is suspicious and her eyebrows arch.  
  
PIPER: (Waspishly.) What's that supposed to mean?  
  
PAIGE: Nothing. Just . you know. You're so . homely. Settled. Domestic .quiet.  
  
PIPER: (Looks at Leo aghast.) Did you hear that? Now I'm domestic!  
  
PAIGE: Hey, don't knock it. (Sits down, sighing heavily, and helps herself to juice and coffee).  
  
PIPER: You okay? You seem a little tense.  
  
PAIGE: I'm okay. Just tired. You'd think an old house like this would be reasonably soundproof, but I was kept awake most of the night with these weird noises .  
  
LEO: What kind of noises?  
  
PAIGE: (Sighing.) I dunno. Creaks, sort of whispering sounds . and then, to top it off, this morning I have to lie and listen to them (jerks her thumb upwards and raises her eyes). Geez. Don't they ever stop?  
  
Piper and Leo exchange glances and grin. But their amusement fades quickly as the breakfast table begins to shake. A low moaning is heard, that builds quickly to a deafening roar. The breakfast things rattle and several cups teeter off the table to smash on the floor. Cabinet doors fly open and pieces of china topple out. Treasured figurines are splintered and the ceiling lights sway and dim. Walls shudder and sway, causing pictures to dislodge and slip to the ground. The three clutch the table stupefied. Piper is the first to move.  
  
PIPER: (Yelling.) Phoebe? Cole?  
  
PAIGE: Okay, this is getting out of hand .no, can't be .(she jumps as a loud crash is heard in the next room). God! What is it?  
  
LEO: (Raising his voice.) I don't know. I can't sense anything .  
  
Sounds of crashing can be heard from the rest of the house. The sound of screaming filters through from upstairs. Piper clutches at Leo, and shouts to be heard.  
  
PIPER: WHAT'S GOING ON? SHAX? (Leo shakes his head)  
  
LEO: I DON'T KNOW!  
  
PIPER: FIND OUT. GO!  
  
Leo orbs out, seeking answers and the two girls are left alone.  
  
PAIGE: (Squealing as a statue topples and smashes.) DO SOMETHING! FREEZE IT!  
  
PIPER: (Looking around helplessly.) FREEZE WHAT?  
  
The rumbling continues and the grandfather clock topples forward to smash down on Paige. She orbs out in fear and materializes a few feet away. Cole and Phoebe stagger into the room, yelling and calling. But as suddenly as it began, the noise dies and the shaking subsides. The four look about them in dismay. Piper kicks the remains of the clock.  
  
PIPER: That's it! I've had it! I'm not fixing this again!  
  
PHOEBE: Whoa .what the hell was that? Paige - get upstairs and check out the Book of Shadows. Piper, where's Leo? Maybe he can get some kind of fix on the demon for us. Cole? Do you know what might have caused that? Some kind of poltergeist? .er ..Piper, honey? Are you okay?  
  
She walks over to her sister who has sat down on a chair, shaking, her face in her hands. Piper looks up, laughing.  
  
PIPER: There's no demon, Phoebe. It was an earthquake. A goddamn earthquake! (Leo orbs into the room, looking embarrassed. Piper straightens and looks soberly at her husband.) Sorry honey. False alarm. Turns out our demon was just good ol' Mother Nature.  
  
Leo: (Nodding.) Is everyone okay?  
  
They assure him they have escaped unscathed, and Leo moves to Piper, concern in his eyes.  
  
LEO: Honey? Are you alright?  
  
PIPER: (Looks at him wearily.) Sure, I guess. I know I should be relieved, but I'm just so pissed that my first reaction to this was to think it was demonic . (Her voice quavers and rises with emotion. She looks accusingly at Leo.) We're never going to get a break, are we? If it's not one thing, it's another! (The others are silent, each lost in their thoughts. Piper turns to Paige, her voice sardonic and bitter.) Homely? Domestic? Right now, I'd settle for normal .  
  
She turns and walks out of the room.  
  
Scene 3:  
  
The Manor. Piper's bedroom. Piper is seated in the middle of the bed, a small box open in front of her. She removes small items one at a time, touching them lovingly before replacing them and picking out another. Leo enters the room quietly and approaches her.  
  
PIPER: It's been six months .  
  
LEO: (Puzzled.) Six months?  
  
PIPER: Since Prue died. (Holds up a vanity necklace and studies it.) It seems like only yesterday.  
  
LEO: (Quietly.) Yes. Piper, it's okay to be angry.  
  
She doesn't answer immediately, just continues to fondle the necklace. Eventually, when she speaks, her voice is low and bitter.  
  
PIPER: I've been thinking about Prue a lot lately . I don't know why. (She raises her face and looks at Leo.) When the earthquake hit today, my first thought was that this was it. Shax had returned somehow and we were history. And you know what? I was scared, Leo. I mean really, really scared. (Leo moves forward to comfort her, but she shrugs him off.) I was afraid that what happened last time would happen again . I was afraid of losing another sister, of losing my own life .And then it turns out it was just a stupid earthquake .  
  
LEO: (Softly.) There's nothing stupid about earthquakes, Piper. They are as deadly as any demon. Do you think you would have been any less afraid if you weren't a witch? (He studies her carefully.) Do you think your friends and neighbours didn't fear for their lives?  
  
PIPER: (Sighs.) No. But at least they knew what to expect. Nothing more. Nothing less. But we will always be looking for the demon within . we'll never experience an earth tremor and think, "Oh hey! It's just an earth tremor." I'll always be looking over my shoulder, and I'll never get that part of my life back .ever.  
  
LEO: (Exasperated.) Again? Why is it always you who suffers, Piper? Don't you ever think about the others? About what they might be feeling? (He ignores Piper's protest, his voice growing louder with each sentence, angrier.) Do you think they weren't scared too? Do you think they enjoy this life any more than you do? (Tears well in her eyes, but do not drop. Nevertheless, the sorrow he sees tempers his anger, and he leans forward to speak softly, reasoning.) Do you honestly believe that you are the only one here who yearns for a normal life? What about me? What about Phoebe? And Paige?  
  
Piper looks at Leo accusingly. He rarely rouses to anger and never with her. But her mood is set, and her sorrow too deep, for anything to shift it.  
  
PIPER: (Sarcastically.) You? Honey, I hate to be the bearer of bad news here . but you're dead! How is that normal?  
  
LEO: (Sighs heavily, keeping his voice even and his temper in check.) If you're going to feel sorry for anyone, feel sorry for Cole. He got his first real taste of being mortal today. Maybe, if you have any pity to spare after wasting it on yourself, you can throw some his way .  
  
Leo glares at his wife and turns to leave the room, slamming the door behind him. Piper watches him go and when she is alone, bows her head and, cupping her face in her hands, begins to cry.  
  
Scene 4:  
  
The Manor. Landing. Leo stomps down the stairs muttering to himself. He is so withdrawn he does not notice Cole, just as absorbed, climbing the stairs. They collide, and apologize, moving to pass one another. Cole turns suddenly.  
  
COLE: You okay?  
  
LEO: (Sighing.) Yeah. It's just .  
  
COLE: (Understandingly.) Don't be too hard on her. She's only human . (said with a wry grimace).  
  
LEO: (Leans against the banister.) I know. But it's been three years. She knows the score. Why do we have to go through this every time?  
  
COLE: (Shrugs and rolls his eyes.) Women, huh? Seriously though, it's been a pretty rough year. Prue . Paige . Phoebe . with me .She's had a lot to deal with. The earthquake . I guess it affected us all. (He looks at Leo keenly, wondering how far their friendship can stretch.) You might want to cut her some slack . that's all.  
  
LEO: (Looks around and lowers his voice.) I try. I really do, but it's hard for me too. I'm on call all the time, there's no privacy, she doesn't trust the Elders . hell, sometimes I wonder if she even trusts me! There's only so much I can do.  
  
COLE: Mmmm. So take her away from it. Even if it's just for a day. (Smiles engagingly.) She wants a normal life? Give her one.  
  
LEO: (Sighs.) I've tried that before . tried to wine and dine her, impress her . (his voice hardens with anger.) I tried to be normal. It didn't work.  
  
COLE: (Eyes alight with mischief.) Maybe you tried too hard. Normal life is not a bed of roses . as far as I can figure. Can't you lose your powers for a day or something, ask for special dispensation? Tell them it's for a good cause. Piper wants a normal man, facing a day of hum drum life? I say let her have it.  
  
Cole looks at his friend conspiratorially. He hopes he has not crossed any unseen, unknown boundaries. That he has acted as any friend would act. That Leo takes his advice at face value .He watches a smile creep across Leo's face, and knows he is safe.  
  
LEO: (Grinning, punches Cole gently on the shoulder.) Thanks. I owe you one.  
  
He orbs out in a shower of silver sparks. Cole watches him with a thoughtful expression, absently rubbing his shoulder.  
  
COLE: (Softly.) My pleasure . and yes. You do.  
  
Scene 5.  
  
The Manor. Parlour. Phoebe and Paige are busy tidying up. Phoebe sees Cole walk past in the direction of the front door and hurries after him, still clutching a broom. She calls out and he stops, holding the door ajar as he turns slowly to face her.  
  
PHOEBE: (Smiling.) Where are you going?  
  
COLE: (Eyes shifting to the door, impatiently.) Nowhere special. Just got a couple of things to do.  
  
PHOEBE: Well, if you can wait a minute I'm almost finished here. I can join you.  
  
COLE: (Abrubtly.) No! I need to be alone right now. (He sees the look of hurt surprise on Phoebe's face and chastises himself. He reaches out and lifts her chin gently.) It's okay. I won't be long. I promise. There's just something I need to do. I'll make it up to you later .  
  
He leans down to kiss her swiftly. Her hand rises to cup his face, but he slips through the open door and is gone, leaving her alone on the threshold.  
  
  
  
Scene 6:  
  
Cemetery. Mausoleum. Cole descends the steps of the mausoleum, quickly and with purpose. He paces the crypt impatiently, pausing to rest his forehead against the cold stone of a sarcophagus. He closes his eyes, breathing deeply and evenly, renewing his strength for the battle he knows must lie ahead.  
  
COLE: (Muttering.) Not much longer...  
  
He is aware of a presence behind him, although he has heard no sound, and is grateful that the bonds of blood remain stronger than any powers he might have sacrificed. Turning slowly he faces a woman who stands at the bottom of the stairs. Dressed in black and coldly beautiful, her dark eyes betray her heritage. She holds out a hand, beckoning him forward to her embrace, but he remains where he is. She inclines her head and drops her arm, stepping toward him with concern.  
  
WOMAN: What is wrong?  
  
COLE: (Coldly.) I nearly died today. (The woman says nothing, but continues to watch him closely. He begins to pace beside the tomb, his anger building.) I, Belthazor, powerful demon, immortal and ageless, nearly lost my miserable mortal life in an earthquake! (He pauses and laughs bitterly.) How ironic that would be? All these months of waiting, all the care I have taken to avoid accidents . all for nought.  
  
WOMAN: (Stepping forward anxiously.) But you are all right? You have not been injured?  
  
COLE: (Shortly.) Do you realize how close we came to losing everything? Not only my life . my destiny, our future? The power? (He stops and rakes his fingers through his hair.) In all the planning we never allowed for fate to play a part. How foolish we have been!  
  
He turns to glare at the woman, but she stares back, unafraid. He curses and turns from her, angry and frustrated by his helplessness. She steps quickly to him and, her relief at finding him safe now laid to rest, places a hand upon his shoulder, speaking softly.  
  
WOMAN: (Running a finger down his arm.) Poor Belthazor . it must have been awful . frightening .were you terribly afraid?  
  
Cole snarls and whips around, pushing her back against the stone sarcophagus and pinning her there. Growling he leans in to touch her face with his.  
  
COLE: (Slowly, deliberately.) Do not mistake mortality for fear!  
  
His captive regards him silently. Eventually, his anger subsides and he lets go, pushing away from her to stand in the middle of the stone crypt.  
  
WOMAN: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. You have risked much to get this far . (She shrugs.) I just worry that you might falter now, with the end in sight.  
  
COLE: (Shaking his head.) No. Not now. As you say, I have risked much . (his voice lowers to a hoarse whisper and he turns away.) Perhaps too much .  
  
WOMAN: (Venomously.) You are thinking of her . (She pauses, and her voice softens, becomes wheedling.) She is of no consequence now . the ring will work. The enchantment is strong. But what of them? The Charmed Ones? When the time comes, I wonder will you have the strength . the courage (she goads him again) . to finish what you have begun?  
  
There is silence as they regard one another. When Cole finally speaks, his voice is chill.  
  
COLE: When the time comes the Charmed Ones will be helpless . and I shall take what is mine .  
  
  
  
Scene 7:  
  
The Manor. Front parlour. Phoebe sits alone in the dark, waiting for Cole's return. Suddenly she hears a noise and turns eagerly to the doorway, watching Cole enter the house and step quietly into the hall. He closes the door, careful not to make a sound and is tiptoeing to the stairs when she makes her presence known.  
  
PHOEBE: (Coughs and smiles questioningly.) Hi there!  
  
COLE: (Turning quickly.) Oh! (He grins suddenly, clutching his chest in feigned horror.) You scared the life out of me! What are you doing still up? (He comes forward and grabbing her by the waist, leans down to kiss her. His voice lowers seductively.) I was hoping to surprise you in bed .  
  
PHOEBE: (Mollified.) Mmmm . I was worried about you. You've been gone so long. After what happened today, it hit me again how vulnerable you are now .  
  
COLE: (Moves to pull away.) Don't remind me! (His voice is low and angry, but seeing the startled look on her face, he softens it immediately.) I'm okay. Really. I know it's been some time since Belthazor . died . but today, the earthquake .it opened my eyes to my mortality . I know I have to live with that; I don't have to like it. (He sighs deeply and lifts her face to look into her eyes). But as long as you are with me, I can live with anything.  
  
PHOEBE: (Grinning.) You'd better. I plan on being with you for a long time to come.  
  
She raises her hands and brings his face down to hers. Her kiss is fierce and he responds immediately, marvelling again at the power she wields over him. Crushing her in his embrace he lifts her to straddle him and turns to carry her upstairs, muttering into her mouth:  
  
COLE: You have no idea.  
  
Scene 8:  
  
The Underworld. Source's Hall. The Source is alone, darkly shrouded and brooding, but amid the echo of wailing souls a whisper can be heard, a chant, soft but strong. "It is time, it is time, it is time ." He tries to ignore it. A demon shimmers into his presence, fighting for breath, and wounded. The Source regards him steadily, uncaring. The demon falls to his knees, weak with pain.  
  
SOURCE: Well?  
  
DEMON: (Gasping.) You were right. There are plans afoot .  
  
Rising from his throne, the Source crosses quickly to the demon and cocking a finger draws the demon up from his kneeling position, so that his face is level with the Source's. The demon gasps in pain and makes a choking sound.  
  
SOURCE: Who?  
  
DEMON: Ahhh . I don't know. Just rumours . whispers. (He screams.)  
  
SOURCE: (Growling.) I hear the whispers . they haunt me. (He howls at his unfortunate servant.) Names! I need names!  
  
The demon dangles from an invisible grip, shaken by the neck like a rag doll, moaning in agony and fear. The Source watches him carefully, but soon realizes the demon has no useful information. Snarling in frustration he points a hand at the doomed creature, who writhes before exploding in mid-air. The Source stands still, watching the last smoke tendrils disappear before shimmering away.  
  
ACT II  
  
Scene 1:  
  
The Manor. Foyer. It is morning and Paige, hurrying to the door and grumbling to herself about being late again, is stopped by Phoebe calling from the landing. She turns, exasperated, to face her older sister.  
  
PAIGE: Can it wait? I'm in kind of a hurry .  
  
PHOEBE: Er, you promised to drop me off for my appointment . remember? (She smiles engagingly, as she skips down the last few stairs.)  
  
PAIGE: Oh. Damn. I forgot. Can't you drive there yourself?  
  
PHOEBE: Piper has the car this morning - something to do with P3. Is there a problem?  
  
PAIGE: (Groans.) No. All right. I'll take you. But hurry it up, okay?  
  
They exit the Manor, Phoebe's farewell to Cole lost as Paige pulls the door shut. Phoebe is left alone on the porch as Paige hurries down the path to her car.  
  
PHOEBE: (Surprised.) Well! That was just rude .  
  
Scene 2:  
  
The Manor. Phoebe's bedroom. Cole is seated on the bed, eyes closed, listening for Phoebe's departure. The door slams, and he is alone in the house. He is dressed only in a pair of black trousers for, despite the early hour, a film of sweat shines his upper body. Outside, the day is bright, in contrast to the blackness within his heart. His solitude is disturbed only by the pervasive whisper echoing about the Manor. "It is time . it is time . it is time ." He opens his eyes and rises from the bed, crossing to a low table in a far corner of the room, where a jumble of photo frames jostle for position. Reaching out he selects the largest, raising it from its place at the back. "It is time . it is time . it is time ." For a brief moment he regards the photo contained within, remembering when and where it was taken. The picture shows him with Phoebe, his arms wrapped about her. Their laughing faces are turned to the camera. "It is time ." They seemed so happy. "It is time ." He had been happy. "It is time ." Her beauty is radiant and, for a split second he hesitates. "It is time ." Suddenly, with a low growl, he brings the frame down on the corner of the table smashing it open. The whispers are growing louder. "It is time . It is time ." Splinters of glass and porcelain confetti the floor and he reaches in to rip out the picture, removing a package behind. Dropping the remains of the frame, he carries the package to the bed, and slowly peels open the paper wrapper. Inside, two beautifully intricate pieces of silver are revealed. "It is Time! .It is Time! ." Cole reaches out to clasp one in each hand. Straightening, he brings the two pieces together so that they look as one in his hands.  
  
COLE: (Loudly echoing the whispers) IT IS TIME!  
  
Scene 3:  
  
Interior of Paige's car. Paige is driving fast with a determined and sulky expression on her face. Phoebe is eyeing her from the side warily, bracing herself as they take a corner too quickly. She turns to look out the front window.  
  
PHOEBE: (Yelling.) Look out!  
  
Paige squeals and slams on the brakes, trying to steady the car as it screeches to a halt halfway across a pedestrian crossing. The frail old man they narrowly avoided regards them balefully for a moment before tottering around the car to safety. Several car horns can be heard remonstrating.  
  
PAIGE: (Breathing deeply, hugs the steering wheel.) Whew! That was close.  
  
PHOEBE: (Rounding on her sister.) What is with you today?  
  
PAIGE: (Rubbing her eyes.) I'm sorry, okay? I'm tired. I haven't been sleeping well . too many noises.  
  
PHOEBE: What noises? I haven't heard any noises.  
  
PAIGE: (Muttering, as she puts the car into gear and moves forward carefully.) That's because you make most of them.  
  
PHOEBE: What?  
  
PAIGE: (Hurriedly.) Nevermind. (Casting around for a new topic, her voice brightens falsely.) So, when are you and Cole going to set a date? You've been wearing that ring for months now. Isn't it time you did the deed . became Mr and Mrs Halliwell Mach 2? (She smirks.)  
  
Phoebe glances down at her left hand, at the ring Cole had given her so long ago. Grams' ring. She twists it around, nervously.  
  
PHOEBE: I don't know. Why? Is there some kind of time limit on these things?  
  
PAIGE: Just asking. Mind you, if it were me, I'd be having second thoughts too.  
  
PHOEBE: (Indignant.) I'm not having second thoughts! I love Cole. He loves me. We're just not . I'm just not . ready. Yet.  
  
PAIGE: Yeah, right. Phoebe, the guy's a demon .  
  
PHOEBE: Ex!  
  
PAIGE: Whatever. One thing's for sure . ain't gonna be a church wedding. Anyway, if you're not getting married, why get engaged? Seems like he was in an almighty hurry to get that ring on your finger.  
  
PHOEBE: (Shrugs and laughs.) I don't know. Just seemed like the right thing to do. Paige, he asked me three times before I said yes. It's not like I rushed into it. (Points out the window) This is me. Thanks.  
  
Paige pulls over to the kerb and Phoebe opens the door to get out.  
  
PAIGE: (Continuing the conversation deliberately.) No, but Cole did .  
  
PHOEBE: (Irritated) I don't know what your problem is . but leave Cole out of it, okay? In case you've forgotten, he's an Innocent now! (Exits car and closes door firmly behind her).  
  
PAIGE: (Aloud to herself) .Is he?  
  
Scene 4:  
  
The Manor. Attic. The woman from the Mausoleum shimmers to stand alone in the centre of the room. She looks about her and spies the Book lying in state upon the lectern. Slowly she approaches, cautiously but with undisguised eagerness. She circles the stand keeping her distance. Her longing to reach out for the Book is obvious, and almost she is tempted to throw caution to the wind when suddenly she pauses. She hears a sound and lifts her head, turning to face the door. She leaves the Book hurriedly, moving quickly to the middle of the room. She must waste no more time, for the power is approaching. She can feel it. Her hands slide through the air fluidly and a large triangle appears on the floor. At each apex stands a large black candle, red flames licking the long wicks. A sudden darkness shrouds the room. Only the triangle and the Book of Shadows are illuminated. Silence has been replaced with a low noise. A hissing, a whispering, a chanting. "IT IS TIME .IT IS TIME .IT IS TIME ." The woman's eyes glow with excitement and she moves to stand behind one point of the triangle, facing the door. The noise stops and everything is still. Suddenly the door is flung open and a fierce wind gusts into the room. The pages of the Book flutter harmlessly, but the candle flames remain steady, as though taking their root in some other world. The woman rocks a little unsteadily, her black hair and her gown billowing behind her, but she stands fast to greet the man who enters now. Cole walks slowly into the triangle. In his outstretched hand he displays the two halves of the amulet. He stops in the centre of the triangle, facing the woman. She in turn raises her left arm, her palm outstretched. Upon it sits a single orb, a perfect ball, glowing ethereally in the darkness. Their hands reach out, but stop just short of touching, finger-tip to finger-tip, and the wind dies as suddenly as it began. All is quiet. All is still. The woman speaks first, her voice cold and brittle.  
  
WOMAN: My son. It is time.  
  
Scene 5:  
  
The Underworld. The Source's Hall. The Source is alone, lost in black thoughts, remembering dark deeds, planning darker ones. His enemy is invisible. His enemy is powerful. His enemy is closing in. Pacing the room, he addresses the shadows that line the cold stone walls.  
  
SOURCE: Who? Who is behind this insurrection? WHO? They are close. I feel it . I feel them . but where? I can't sense them . can't feel their power . Are they demons? (He stops and pounds a fist against the wall. Shadows dance nimbly away.) Wait! .. Ahhhh .. I can feel it . something .. But not here . not here .(He turns to the centre of the cavern and his voice echoes and rebounds with despair as he roars.) WHERE?!  
  
The shadows continue to dance and gibber, but none reply.  
  
  
  
Scene 6:  
  
Interior of Piper's car. The car is stuck in traffic, with no visible escape route in sight. She is impatient, and looks at her watch, groaning as she notes the time.  
  
PIPER: Damn this traffic! We'll never make the meeting. And if we don't make the meeting we'll have our license revoked. And if we get our license revoked P3 shuts down. And if P3 shuts down .  
  
LEO: (Quietly.) We'll lose our only source of revenue. Thanks for the recap. Again.  
  
PIPER: (Regards him balefully.) Honey, I know money doesn't mean much to you . being dead and all, but without it my sisters and I are screwed. And as P3 is the biggest asset we've got, not getting to that meeting would be . be . (she searches helplessly for the right word, gesturing effusively.)  
  
Leo: (Politely.) Catastrophic?  
  
PIPER: (Glares.) Right. So let's get a move on. C'mon. Orb us out of here.  
  
LEO: (Leaning back and crossing his arms.) Er . I can't.  
  
PIPER: (Sharply.) Quit playing games with me, Leo. I need to get to that meeting. (Her voice takes on a wheedling tone.) Be a sweetheart and orb me there . please?  
  
LEO: I can't. Really. I can't orb.  
  
PIPER: (Shrilly.) Honey? What do you mean you can't orb? That's what you do!  
  
LEO: (Smugly.) Not any more. Well, not today, anyway. (Holds his hands up to ward off the evil looks coming from his wife.)  
  
PIPER: (Screeches.) WHAT? You gave up your powers? How can you give up your powers? You're a whitelighter. You don't have that right!  
  
LEO: Ask and ye shall receive. I asked the Elders to do it . for you.  
  
PIPER: Um . I don't remember asking you to do that, Leo.  
  
LEO: You wanted a normal life. I can't give you a normal life while I'm a whitelighter. So I asked to have my wings clipped for a while, just a day. Enough to give you a taste of normality.  
  
Piper looks out the window at the traffic, irate drivers honking horns and gesticulating rudely.  
  
PIPER: (Sardonically.) Leo? Sweetheart? Thanks for thinking of me, but I've seen normality now and I don't like it. (Hissing.) Now call your damned Elders and get your powers back!  
  
LEO: (Struggling to hide a smile.) I can't. The window lasts twenty- four hours. It can't be changed. So you'll just have to put up with the traffic . like everybody else.  
  
PIPER: But what if there's an emergency? What if a demon attacks?  
  
LEO: Well, you still have your powers .  
  
PIPER: (Sarcastically.) Mmmm - let's see. I could blow up all the traffic. Or, maybe I could freeze it . now that should solve all my problems! (Her voice rises shrilly.) We're not moving, Leo! How are my powers going to help?  
  
LEO: (Looks out the side window.) Mmmm. You're right. Best just to wait it out.  
  
PIPER: (Groaning.) Why didn't you warn me? Does it have to be today, of all days? Can't you . reschedule or something?  
  
LEO: It was Cole's idea, actually. He thought you might .er . appreciate it.  
  
PIPER: Cole? What the .? (Growls in fury.) Oooooh! I'll kill him next time I see him. (She rounds on her husband who is struggling not to laugh.) This is not funny Leo!  
  
LEO: No. It's not, is it? Something tells me we're going to find being 'normal' is no laughing matter at all.  
  
  
  
Scene 7:  
  
The Manor. Attic. Cole steps out of the triangle and away from his mother, who remains holding aloft the glowing orb. Moving slowly to the Book of Shadows he places upon its open pages the amulet halves, gently and reverently. Standing very still, and placing a hand over each half, he savours the power he can feel.  
  
COLE: (Whispers.) Almost. Almost mine.  
  
LILITH: (Hastily.) Hurry!  
  
Cole looks across at his mother and smiles evilly. He crosses back to the triangle and moves to stand again in the centre. Reaching out his hand, careful to avoid contact with Lilith, he places his palm over the orb, whilst Lilith supports it from below. Light begins to pulse from the orb, pure and blinding, and Cole's dark eyes are illuminated. He breathes deeply, building his strength.  
  
LILITH: (Eyes Cole nervously.) Are you sure this will work?  
  
COLE: Shhhhhh .  
  
Closing his eyes, he begins to chant softly.  
  
Scene 8:  
  
Office interior. Phoebe is sitting in a large, comfortable waiting room, surrounded by several other applicants. All are nervous and watching one another surreptitiously. Forms have been filled in and passed to the receptionist, and now the wait begins. A cell phone rings shrilly causing half a dozen people to dive for briefcases and handbags, scrabbling about inside. The red-faced owner answers quickly in a hushed tone, and the others sit back straining to listen. Phoebe reaches into her own purse quietly and switches off her own phone. She needs to concentrate on this interview. She can't afford another interruption. Idly, she sits and twists the ring on her finger, Grams' ring, given to her so lovingly by Cole. She thinks about Paige and her suspicions of Cole, and frowns. It is unfair that after everything he has been through and everything he has sacrificed, Paige should still be so wary .. Her reverie is interrupted by a girl sitting on her left.  
  
GIRL: That's a beautiful ring . when's the big day?  
  
PHOEBE: (Startled but smiles) Oh, thank you ..(She looks at the girl with resolve.) Soon. Very soon.  
  
  
  
Scene 9:  
  
City centre. Piper and Leo are running up a large flight of steps. Piper trips and stumbles, falling forward and dropping the folder. Papers scatter and tumble down, several lifting in the slight breeze to dance further away. She cries out in pain, and Leo returns to her side helping her to her feet. She hisses at him and brushes his hands away, starting to cast about for all the paperwork.  
  
LEO: (Anxiously.) Are you alright?  
  
PIPER: (Angrily.) Do I look alright?  
  
She grabs a handful of pages and stuffs them into the folder, looking around for any more. Picking up her bag, she does not wait for a reply, but begins to hobble up the stairs.  
  
LEO: You're hurt.  
  
PIPER: (Turning to look down at him.) How astute of you to notice . not that I expect you to be able to do anything about it.  
  
Grumbling, she moves off, leaving Leo to follow in her wake.  
  
Scene 10:  
  
The Manor. Attic. Cole is chanting softly as the gloom within the room deepens. The glowing pulse from the orb throws black shadows against the walls. Lilith watches anxiously for some sign that the spell is working. Cole's eyes remain closed, and his deep voice is steady.  
  
COLE: I call upon the Powers of Old  
  
In silence strike and then behold  
  
Release the Forces trapped within  
  
Release to me, the rightful Kin.  
  
Transcending Time, transcending Space  
  
Unleash the Powers within this place  
  
White to Black but white remains  
  
Dark in Power, but Light in name.  
  
Silence fills the room .a deathly quiet, dull and heavy. Lilith looks around and her eyes narrow in petty triumph.  
  
LILITH: (Hisses.) Nothing! It failed! YOU failed!  
  
COLE: (Calmly.) Wait.  
  
Suddenly a strong gale whips up from nothing, surging and eddying around the room. Pieces of furniture are picked up and tossed about. Doors and windows rattle, but hold fast. The wind is strong and cold, icy and fierce. And silent. There is no sound but the crashing of furniture. Only Cole, within the triangle, and the Book of Shadows, protected by the amulet, remain untouched. Lilith is buffeted and fights to stay on her feet. The orb radiates a fierce heat and the light emanating from it is blinding. She shields her eyes with one hand, the other still supporting the orb. But she is weakening. She can feel her own power being sucked out of her and she longs to let go, to move away. Suddenly, a bolt of white light travels down her arm, scorching her flesh. She screams in pain and drops her hand, but the orb remains aloft, with Cole's palm steady upon it. Lilith nurses her arm and backs against a wall, shielding herself from debris and from the unbearable light. Sparks begin to fly from the orb, circling then vanishing. Then more. And still more, until it explodes in a shower of stars and Cole is no longer visible but is cocooned within a capsule of light. And now a sound can be heard, building in intensity, growing louder, deeper. A roar of pain. Of exultation. Release. The light vanishes, and Cole drops to his knees, exhausted, breathing heavily. His body is slick with sweat. Slowly he raises his eyes and looks at Lilith. Pain shadows his face, but he smiles, unconcerned.  
  
COLE: It is done.  
  
ACT III  
  
Scene 1:  
  
The Clinic. Paige is seated at her desk, staring thoughtfully at a photo pinned to her computer screen. It is of the three sisters, standing in front of the house. It is a bright day, and they are smiling, as though they haven't a care in the world. Paige grimaces and, sighing, reaches for the phone. She taps out a number and waits for a connection. It rings out, and she taps another.  
  
PAIGE: (Impatient.) C'mon Phoebe. Answer! (Grimaces again as she connects to a messagebank.) Phoebe? Hi. It's me .Paige. Listen, I'm sorry about what I said earlier . I didn't mean it. Hope you forgive me .Um, listen I'm going to duck home at lunchtime . there are some things I need to drop off for tonight .maybe I'll see you then . okay. Bye.  
  
She hangs up and stares for a moment at the phone, her brow furrowing. But her train of thought is interrupted as a colleague approaches her desk, and she shrugs off the uneasy feeling that has dogged her all day.  
  
Scene 2:  
  
City centre. Leo and Piper are standing in a long queue, bickering, and drawing amused attention from the people around them.  
  
PIPER: .I do appreciate it, Leo. All I'm saying is that you could have picked a better time. Or given me some warning, at least.  
  
LEO: Would it matter? I mean 'normal' should be possible at any time. If it's that simple to have a normal life, it shouldn't matter when it happens .  
  
PIPER: (Glancing around.) Can you keep your voice down, please? When I said I wanted normality, I didn't mean all this (gestures around her.) .I meant  
  
She is interrupted by the sound of her cell phone ringing, and groaning, she begins to manoeuvre her files and bag to access it. Passing things over to Leo, she is growing irritated. Eventually, she flings her purse to the floor and squats down to rummage about.  
  
PIPER: Aha! (Triumphant she rises, holding the phone aloft just as it cuts out.) Damn!  
  
LEO: (Peering over her shoulder.) Nothing urgent?  
  
PIPER: (Shouldering her bag again she makes a wry face at her husband and grumbles.) Unlikely. Paige. Probably wants to weasel out of cooking dinner tonight . (Cranes her neck to see if the queue has progressed, then consults her watch.) I swear this had better get moving or I'm going to blow someone up!  
  
Scene 3:  
  
The Manor. Attic. Cole moves to Lilith, who remains leaning against the wall. Her arm is blackened and she cradles it painfully. Gently he takes it between his hands, turning it over to examine it. She hisses with agony and horror at the sight of charred flesh. He is silent for a moment, before speaking softly.  
  
COLE: I'm sorry. If there were another way, I would have taken it .(Lilith bows her head, clenching her teeth.) I needed your powers, I needed a channel ..a link.  
  
LILITH: (Looks at her son with fear.) Did you know? That they would be taken?  
  
Cole looks at her with some pity. Only he could fathom the loss she must be feeling.  
  
COLE: I was not certain. But I suspected. His powers were always stronger than yours, Lilith.  
  
LILITH: (Gasps.) And you did not warn me?  
  
COLE: (Gently.) Would you have helped me if I had? Knowing the risk? The sacrifice? (Lilith turns away with sob.) I thought not. You must be prepared to lose in order to gain, Lilith. You must be prepared to give up everything for me. (His voice lowers, and he bends to whisper in her ear.) Everything, Lilith .  
  
LILITH: (Whispers into the wall.) Ah . I am so weak .  
  
COLE: (Nods.) Yes. But I am strong.  
  
Scene 4:  
  
The Underworld. The Source's Hall. Seated upon his throne, the Source casts his eye over his domain, seeking, seeking . he can feel the imbalance. It is slight. A small shift in power. A transference. And in his black heart he knows this signals his demise. He grips tightly the arms of his throne and growls despairingly, his breath ragged.  
  
SOURCE: (Whispers hoarsely.) So be it. My doom awaits.  
  
Scene 5:  
  
The Manor. Attic. Cole leaves Lilith to her misery and crosses to the Book of Shadows. His breathing quickens and desire burns brightly in his eyes. He stands before the lectern and picks up the broken amulet with one hand. The other he holds above the Book. A white light burns faintly beneath his palm and the pages of the Book begin to flip, faster and faster, before settling. Cole regards the page, and laughs briefly.  
  
COLE: (Mutters.) Childishly simple .(and then holding the two halves of the amulet above the Book, begins to read aloud.)  
  
Two halves I see  
  
Two halves I hold  
  
Join two as One  
  
Let it be whole.  
  
The amulet halves quiver in his hands and then move together. A bright light shines briefly as the two merge into one. When it fades, the amulet is whole, unblemished.  
  
Lilith, still cowering against the wall, cranes to see. Cole places the amulet upon the Book and reaching behind him, clasps the hilt of an athame. He raises it and, quickly and deeply, cuts each palm. Dropping the athame he picks up the amulet again, clasping it between his hands, his blood smearing each side stickily. Closing his eyes, he begins to chant again.  
  
COLE: This Talisman, a power to shield  
  
Bind unto Me this power to wield  
  
With this Blood, both red and black  
  
I summon yester powers back  
  
White to Black is White no more  
  
Let Darkness overshadow all.  
  
There is a roaring and a rush of air. Keeping his hands closed over the amulet, Cole staggers back. Lights, red and darkly bright, pour from between his fingers and circles around him. He begins to scream, his head flung back, his face contorted in agony. The Book of Shadows lifts into the air, then falls back to the stand with a thud. The cover slams shut and a red light seals it. The triquetra glows red, then dies. The lights circle faster and faster around Cole before suddenly turning in to enter his body. He stiffens and shouts, before dropping to his knees.  
  
COLE: I AM BELTHAZOR!  
  
Scene 6:  
  
The Underworld. The Source's Hall. The Source is seated upon his throne, his most trusted Lieutenant before him. He is breathing harshly, his fear evident. His Lieutenant, also afraid, eyes him with a mixture of loathing and awe.  
  
SOURCE: (Gasping.) So .the usurper has unveiled himself . (gasps) and he is strong . too strong .(His voice lowers to a horse whisper.)  
  
The demon looks around the Hall uncertainly, unsure how to protect his Lord from an unseen, unknown enemy. Shadows flicker off the walls, dark gibbering shadows filled with an emptiness that knows no respite. Moans and screams of tortured souls echo throughout the cavern. It is not in their nature to fear the dark, but now, at this time, weak and helpless, the Lieutenant and his Lord are very afraid.  
  
LIEUTENANT: Lord . what can I do?  
  
The Source makes no answer, gripping more tightly the grotesquely carved arms of his chair and gasping for breath, for strength.  
  
LIEUTENANT: Is it . the witches? The Charmed Ones?  
  
SOURCE: No. (Laughs harshly.) They would not seek such a prize. (He groans loudly.) Curse my foolishness!  
  
LIEUTENANT: Where? Who, my lord? Who would betray you?  
  
The Source raises his eyes to look at his servant. His grip is weak and he longs to hide, to join the shadows on the walls. He has not the strength, or the hope, to face the battle ahead.  
  
SOURCE: (Quietly, filled with sudden clarity and knowledge.) One I thought was gone.  
  
LIEUTENANT: (Beseechingly.) Lord! Let me help. Tell me what to do .  
  
SOURCE: (Faintly.) Leave me. (The demon hesitates, and the Source rises weakly.) LEAVE ME! (His servant bows and backs away hurriedly, leaving the Source alone, with only the shades of the damned for company.) It is time ..  
  
Scene 7:  
  
Office interior. Phoebe is still waiting for her interview. The room is emptying slowly. She flicks idly through a magazine and then tosses it onto a pile of others accumulating on the chair next to her. Yawning surreptitiously and stretching, she looks around, absently fiddling with her engagement ring. It glows briefly, a burnt orange flash illuminating her fingers, before extinguishing. She looks down, puzzled and scratches at her hand.  
  
PHOEBE: (Muttering.) Cole?  
  
She makes a decision, and snatching up her purse, she makes for the door. The receptionist watches her in bemusement while the girl who had admired her ring calls out.  
  
GIRL: Hey! Where are you going? You haven't -  
  
Her words are cut short as the door swings shut behind Phoebe. The receptionist looks down at her list and slowly draws a line through Phoebe's name.  
  
Scene 8:  
  
City centre, office interior. Piper and Leo finally reach the counter. Piper is flustered and irritated. Leo remains calm and just a little amused. The clerk displays boredom and disinterest in their plight.  
  
PIPER: Hi! (Smiles ingratiatingly.) I ..we . have an appointment with . (consults a letter.) Mr Berwick. It's about a licence renewal? (laughs nervously.) We're a little late .  
  
CLERK: (Bored, consults her timetable.) You sure are. By two hours! I'm sorry, but Mr Berwick can't see you now.  
  
PIPER: I realize he must be a very busy man, but couldn't we just wait? I mean he can't be busy ALL day . (her voice is uncertain.) can he?  
  
The clerk regards Piper for a moment. Piper swallows her anger and pastes a fixed smile on her face, simpering and anxious. The clerk looks at Leo, who also smiles and shrugs helplessly. Eventually, she speaks.  
  
CLERK: Well, I can't promise anything, but you can take a seat over there and if an opening comes up I'll call you. (Shrugs as Piper begins to protest.) It's the best I can do - take it or leave it.  
  
Piper looks mutinous and is about to launch into a tirade. Leo grabs her and wheels her away from the window, marching her to the bench indicated by the clerk, calling over his shoulder:  
  
LEO: We'll take it. Thank you!  
  
He pushes Piper down onto the bench and sits beside her, doing his best to avoid the stares from passers-by.  
  
PIPER: (Sulkily.) This is your fault, Leo!  
  
LEO: (Fed up with Piper's attitude.) Welcome to the real world, sweetheart.  
  
Scene 9:  
  
The Manor. Attic. Cole gets to his feet slowly, breathing heavily. Lifting his arms, he slips the amulet over his head, allowing to fall gently against his chest. For a brief moment, a faint white glow appears, then falters and dies. The bright silver now shines blackly in the gloom. Grinning, he walks to Lilith, who watches him with a mixture of hope and fear.  
  
COLE: (Gently.) I am sorry for your pain.  
  
LILITH: (Hisses.) Now! Now you have what you want. (She winces as her arm spasms.) Help me. Please.  
  
COLE: And if I do? What then? (Lilith does not answer, and Cole regards her almost curiously.) What did you think might happen, Lilith? What did you hope to get from this?  
  
LILITH: To see . my son . where he belonged. (She gasps.)  
  
COLE: (Laughs mirthlessly.) Did you think I would risk everything . only for you? Mmmm? (He leans in toward her and raises his voice, shouting.) DID YOU? Did you imagine I would risk EVERYTHING to share this with you? (Lilith cowers against the wall, but Cole lowers his voice to a hoarse whisper.) There is only one throne, Lilith. There can be only one Source.  
  
LILITH: (Her voice is tinny, whining.) But I helped you . I protected you from Him . enchanted the ring . I helped you get your witch .(She pauses and raises her eyes to him, pleading.) I risked my own life for you .I  
  
Cole smiles and reaching out he takes her injured arm. Gripping it tightly, he watches her face as she screams in pain. A red light flashes between them and when he releases her, she looks down to see that her wound is healed. She looks up in wonder at her son, who returns her stare grimly.  
  
COLE: (Smiles.) As any good mother should .and for that I thank you, and my debt is paid.  
  
ACT IV  
  
Scene 1:  
  
The Manor. Foyer. Phoebe opens the door and walks in quickly. Throwing off her jacket and purse, she begins to call for Cole.  
  
PHOEBE: Cole? COLE? Honey? Are you here?  
  
There is no answer, and she searches through several rooms, calling his name. At last she halts, and looks down again at her left hand. The ring on her finger is no longer glowing, but it seems to be pulling her, directing her .  
  
PHOEBE: Cole? Where are you?  
  
She listens but can hear nothing, and begins to climb the stairs.  
  
Scene 2:  
  
The Underworld. Source's Hall. Cole shimmers in to stand in the centre of the cavern, facing the Source. He looks about him slowly, making sure they are alone.  
  
SOURCE: Well, Belthazor. You fooled us all. (Cole merely nods.) And now you seek to claim what is mine .  
  
COLE: (Simply.) As you did before me.  
  
SOURCE: Yet even the most ambitious plans can go awry .  
  
COLE: I have already won. (Moving forward, he holds up the talisman, carrying it as a shield before him. He smiles evilly.) You cannot harm me.  
  
SOURCE: Bah! A witch's tin trophy . if that is all you have, then your claim is premature.  
  
COLE: (Steps closer and speaks calmly.) Do you not see . even now? Everything . anything . can be changed . manipulated . turned .  
  
SOURCE: (Sighs.) Ahhh. So you discovered your heritage .it was only a matter of time.  
  
COLE: I have earned the right to take your place . I do not fear you . I do not fear death. (Laughs harshly.) For I have already died . and been reborn. Belthazor has returned!  
  
SOURCE: (Muttering.) No. Not Belthazor. Something different . something more powerful .(He raises his voice, knowing his request is futile.) And what of your witch? Was that all a game too? Is she yet aware of your treachery? (Cole's eyes narrow and his temper quickens at the goading, then he relaxes and laughs.)  
  
COLE: It is of no consequence. She belongs to me . is bound to me . and I will have her.  
  
SOURCE: (Finds the courage to laugh in the face of his own death.) Be careful, Belthazor. She too, may not be as she seems ..  
  
COLE: (Calmly.) No one knows that more than I .  
  
He raises both his hands and begins to mutter, conjuring an orb of brilliant white light. White light licked by blue flames. Occasionally a red light flashes from the centre of the glowing ball. Between his hands, as he continues to mutter, the orb grows larger and brighter. The Source watches him with a weariness that is centuries old.  
  
SOURCE: Spare me, Belthazor. Let me go. I am no match for you . but I could help you . (he hesitates with distaste.) I could serve you .  
  
COLE: (Gravely.) You know that I can not. I know that you can not.  
  
He hurls the ball at the Source, who sits calmly, without flinching. It hits him squarely on the chest, and he is knocked back in the Throne. He screams once, loudly, before a deafening explosion vanquishes him. A flaming whirlwind eddies before the dais, pulling the remains of the Source into its vortex. Suddenly, it sinks beneath the ground, and the roaring ceases. Silence reigns in the cavern. Cole walks slowly toward the Throne, stepping up onto the dais and lowering himself to the chair. As he does so, figures appear from the shadows and shuffle forward. Cole eyes them triumphantly, caressing the arms of the Throne, a hint of madness in his dark eyes.  
  
COLE: (Murmurs.) The King is dead .long live the King..  
  
Scene 3:  
  
The Manor. Kitchen. Paige opens the door and enters, juggling brown paper bags filled with groceries. She dumps them onto the bench and begins to unpack. Busying herself with the coffee pot, she turns as she hears a sound.  
  
PAIGE: Phoebe? Is that you?  
  
She hears no reply and shrugs before turning back to the percolator.  
  
Scene 4:  
  
City centre. Office interior. Piper and Leo are seated on the bench. Piper is grimacing and tapping her feet with impatience, consulting her watch every minute. Leo yawns and stretches. The foyer has cleared of its morning queues and only a few people are working behind the counter.  
  
LEO: I think I might go and stretch my legs for a minute . will you be okay?  
  
PIPER: (Sarcastically.) I think I can manage.  
  
LEO: Uh oh. (Casts his eyes to the ceiling.)  
  
PIPER: What? . (Her voice hardens.) I thought you said you couldn't get your powers back for twenty-four hours?  
  
LEO: That's what I thought .. it must be an emergency. (Looks at Piper helplessly.) Honey, they're calling me .  
  
PIPER: Leo! Don't you dare leave me here! (White lights circle around Leo and he begins to fade. She hisses at him.) Get back here!  
  
LEO: Piper! Get home. Now! I'll join you as soon as I know ..  
  
He is gone before he can finish and Piper looks around anxiously to make sure no one has noticed. Muttering angrily, she quickly snatches up her purse and her files and stomps out of the foyer.  
  
Scene 5:  
  
The Manor. Attic stairs. Phoebe is standing bewildered. Her engagement ring is now glowing, pulsing with a sickly light, but she does not notice. She hears a sound above, a scraping, thudding noise, and begins to climb.  
  
PHOEBE: (Calling softly.) Cole? Is that you?  
  
There is no reply and, pushing open the door, she stands silhouetted in the frame. She peers into the gloom, her nose wrinkling at the acrid smell. Stepping into the room she casts about for some sign of Cole. She sees the debris scattered about the room, and begins to panic. Rushing to the Book, she is relieved to find it safe upon its stand. She looks about the room and her concern is apparent.  
  
PHOEBE: (Agitated.) Cole? What's happened to you?  
  
LILITH: (Emerging from her place in the shadows, steps up behind Phoebe.) He has taken back what he lost . and more.  
  
Phoebe whirls around to face the woman. Dressed in black, despite her dishevelled look, she is very beautiful. But her demeanour is cold, her gaze filled with evil intent. She advances toward Phoebe slowly, menacingly. Phoebe backs away cautiously.  
  
PHOEBE: Who are you?  
  
LILITH: (Snarls.) No one. I am no one . at least not to him.  
  
PHOEBE: (Nervously.) Where is Cole?  
  
LILITH: (Laughs.) Cole! . that was his father's name.  
  
PHOEBE: I'm sorry. I don't understand .  
  
Lilith halts and regards Phoebe carefully.  
  
LILITH: (She smiles wickedly.) Belthazor. My son. (Phoebe gasps in shock and backs away.)  
  
PHOEBE: (Unbelieving.) Your son? Belthazor is dead! He was vanquished.  
  
LILITH: Demons may be vanquished .but their powers are not. (She watches Phoebe's face carefully) And now he has them back .  
  
She steps forward purposefully and Phoebe sees that she is brandishing a slim dagger, an athame. The tip is black with blood. Phoebe gasps again and steps back further, into the lectern. She whirls around and tries to open the Book, but her attempts fail. The woman laughs shrilly.  
  
LILITH: Your precious Book is of no use now . the magic is gone .  
  
PHOEBE: (Stammering.) I ..I don't understand. Who . how .where is Cole?  
  
LILITH: Tut, tut. You must listen more carefully, child. Once a demon, always a demon. Your sister was right. That is why she died. And for what? (she waves her arm and hisses at Phoebe) For you! Belthazor's witch! (She cackles) Now he has the Power .but it is not enough .(She indicates the glowing ring, which Phoebe still has not noticed). He still wants you.  
  
Phoebe looks at Lilith in fear and concern. She shakes her head in disbelief, but nevertheless tries to take off the ring, gasping when she realizes it will not move.  
  
LILITH: (In mock sympathy.) Poor child. Just another pawn in his game .  
  
PHOEBE: You lie! (She begins to circle around Lilith, looking for an avenue, a weak spot to attack. Lilith watches her carefully.)  
  
LILITH: I never thought he would choose you over me . You will be his undoing!  
  
She lunges forward, screaming and raising the athame to strike at Phoebe's heart.  
  
Scene 6:  
  
The Manor. Foyer. Paige is carrying her coffee to the conservatory and is startled by Piper opening the front door and marching into the house. She is clearly angry.  
  
PAIGE: Hi there!  
  
PIPER: (Demanding.) What are you doing here?  
  
PAIGE: Hoping to catch Phoebe . you haven't heard from her have you?  
  
PIPER: (Marching past her.) No.  
  
PAIGE: Whoa! (mutters) Grouch.  
  
Both are stopped by a shrill scream coming from upstairs. Startled, Paige drops the cup, jumping back as the cup smashes and the hot liquid spatters and, together with Piper, runs up the stairs.  
  
PAIGE and PIPER: (Shouting.) PHOEBE?!  
  
Scene 7:  
  
The Manor. Attic. Phoebe levitates and aims to strike the athame from Lilith's hand. But Lilith is quick, and brings the dagger around in an arc, undercutting and slashing at Phoebe's belly. Phoebe's gasps in shock and clutches her stomach, falling to the ground. Her hands are stained with blood, thick and red. Her eyes fill with a sudden realization and helplessly she watches Lilith approach for the kill. Suddenly Lilith stiffens, her eyes widen in shock and she slides to the ground. Her back is scorched. Pheobe closes her eyes in horror. Gasping, she sinks further to the floor, weak now with the loss of blood. She can hear her name being called, and the sound of running feet, but she has not the strength to turn to the door. She opens her eyes and sees a dark figure standing above her. She sighs and attempts to smile.  
  
PHOEBE: (Whispering.) Cole? I knew you'd come .  
  
Cole bends to her and scoops her up in his arms.  
  
COLE: It's okay . now you're mine .  
  
The door is flung open and Paige and Piper run into the room, calling Phoebe's name.  
  
PIPER: (Puzzled.) Cole? What's going on?  
  
PAIGE: (Suspicious.) What's happened to Phoebe?  
  
COLE: (Smiles.) You're too late.  
  
Piper lifts her arms and freezes the room, but Cole laughs aloud and the sisters scream Phoebe's name as, carefully cradling her in his arms, he shimmers out of the room.  
  
Closing credits. 


End file.
